


These Wounds Cannot Be Healed

by MidnaRose



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Warning for strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaRose/pseuds/MidnaRose
Summary: After months and months of secret, night time dates, Link and Pipit decide it's time to tie the knot, but some problems arise...





	These Wounds Cannot Be Healed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ~!
> 
> I've decided to make this a multiple chapter work and really create a long drawn out plot line but nothing too long to where I lose all my readers haha
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Link's quest was finally 3/4th's completed. He hadn't much left to do before he could rescue Zelda. All that stood in his way was the Sky Keep, where the TriForce lay, and the final battle with Demise. But for now, it was time for Link to revisit his friends at the Knight Academy. He needed a break from all of this. It was all so stressful! Especially Ghirahim. Link shook his head to rid the thoughts of Ghirahim and smiled as he landed on Skyloft, his crimson lofting cawing as he stepped off. He pet his bird and walked off towards the Knight Academy, where his friends resided. He smiled as he entered in through the main door, saying hello to those who were down stairs. The one person he really wanted to see was Pipit. Pipit is Link's best friend, and Link couldn't ask for a better friend. 

 

Pipit and Link grew closer every time they saw each other. Something emotional or touching was shared every time. Link excitedly headed upstairs to greet his other classmates. Cawlin was pacing around like he usually did. "Hey, Cawlin, where can I find Pipit?" Link asked, looking down at Groose's buddy. Cawlin thought a moment. "I think he just went in his room..." Cawlin replied, nodding towards Pipit's room. "Thanks," Link said approaching Pipit's door. He knocked and waited a brief moment.  The door opened and their stood a grouchy Pipit, who hadn't looked up to see who stood their. "What do people want now--" Pipit looked up and stopped whatever else was bout to leave his lips. "Link!? You're back? It's been so long!" Pipit said, smiling brightly. "Yup, it's uh... me," Link said smiling back. Pipit couldn't help but embrace his friend. 

Link chuckled and hugged Pipit back. "It's great to see you too," he said, pulling away from the hug after a moment had passed. "Come on in, you know how much I love hearing about your adventures on the Surface!" Pipit said excitedly, pulling Link inside his dorm and closing the door. Pipit sat on his bed and invited Link to sit next to him. Link smiled and sat next to him and thought a moment. "Hmmm... where to start... what was the last thing I told you?" Link asked, unsure of where he left off. Pipit thought. "I think you told me you had come across that weird demon guy for a second time?" Pipit said, offering a hopeful look to Link. Link nodded. "I think you're right...! " he said, thinking of where to start. 

When Link did think of where to start, he didn't stop talking, and Pipit couldn't stop listening. It was fairly late when Link had finished telling Pipit everything up until now. Link stifled a yawn with his hand and felt his eyes tear up from yawning. Pipit smiled saying with a yawn, "Thanks for telling me all that... it's so incredible to hear everything you do... I really admire you Link..." Pipit said, placing his hand atop Link's. Link blushed, but didn't pull away. "Anytime. When I come back, I swear I'll tell you more. But I think I might stay for a few days, I need to restock on a few potions and stuff before I head back down to the dangers of the Surface..." Link said, smiling at Pipit tiredly. Pipit smiled back and said, "See you in the morning," PIpit took his hand off Link's and watched Link leave. Link turned back at the door and smiled at Pipit saying, "See ya...!" 

Link closed the door behind him and headed down to his dorm. It had been a while since he had slept in his own bed. He was so used to just simply finding a comfortable spot on the Surface that was far from monsters. He stripped out of his clothes until he remained in just his trousers, and got into bed, falling asleep right away.

* * *

 

The next morning, Link awoke to someone shaking his shoulder, and someone's smiling face. After rubbing his eyes a minute, Link saw that Pipit stood cheerfully in his room. Link smiled, saying in a gravelly voice, "What time is it?" Pipit shrugged. "All I know is that it's late morning. You sure slept in. I bet you missed that bed." Pipit said chuckling. Link laughed with him saying, "You bet I did. I haven't slept that well in a while," Link threw on his tunic and belt, stretching his arms. Link's stomach growled rather loudly, Link blushing lightly and looking up at Pipit, feeling a hint embarrassed. Pipit laughed saying, "Come one, let's go eat at the Bazaar, it's on me...!" Link smiled and nodded. "That's kind of you, thanks Pipit." he said, putting on his boots and heading out with Pipit. The late morning was still cool, even with the sun shining down on the two. Link took in a deep breath and admired the beauty of Skyloft. "God have I missed this place..." he said, putting his hands on his hips. Pipit smiled at Link, and while Link wasn't looking, Pipit took a moment to take in Link's soft features. Link turned to his friend saying, "Shall we go?" Pipit nodded smiling.

* * *

The Bazaar was as wild as ever, from the spunky people you could meet and the food you could eat, the bazaar offered more than you could imagine. It was a fun place to go and enjoy some time with a good friend and chat. Link and Pipit sat at a table and chatted until the waitress came over. "What can I get you two boys?" she said, smiling joyfully. The two placed their orders and the woman nodded and walked off. "I've missed the food here so much, it's always so wonderful," Link said, taking in a breath of bazaar air. "I bet you have. We've all missed you, knowing what an incredible journey you're on, but we all admire you for your bravery, Link. Especially me..." Pipit said, looking down at the table. Link was a hint confused. Pipit was brave, wasn't he? "I'm confused, you admire my bravery? But I always thought you were so brave to go even just patrolling." Link said, looking at Pipit. "But the monsters you've faced are far worse than a keese or a chu chu," Pipit said, looking into Link's blue eyes. "I suppose you're right. It stinks you can't come with me. The Surface really is a beautiful place. But with it's current dangers... I suppose you can't come with me..." Link said, looking at Pipit with an apologetic look. 

Pipit smiled saying, "It's okay, maybe once the surface is safe I can go with you..." Pipit said, blushing lightly and looking down at the table. Link smiled at him. "That would be really wonderful, just you and me on the Surface... god I'd love that..." Link said, daydreaming about what they could do together. Pipit thought a moment. The calm, gentle, happy mood was perfect for what Pipit wanted to say next. Pipit took in a breath and exhaled, his heart racing in his chest. "Link... their's something I want to tell you... I've been thinking about this for a while... and I never realized how true what I want to tell you was..." Pipit said, looking up at Link, who's eyes met with his. Pipit blushed and his eyes widened a hint, startled by how Link was already looking at him. Pipit took a quick and shallow breath, searching Link's eyes for the right words. 

Link felt Pipit's nervousness, and placed a hand on Pipit's shoulder. "Take your time, we have all day." Link said in a caring tone. This calmed Pipit down, and gave him the words he wanted to say. Pipit smiled, looked around for anyone who might hear, looked at Link and took both of his hands saying, "Link, I really, really like you. I mean... you know... like, like you - like you. In a crush sort of way. I know these days people really frown upon two men liking each other and two females liking each other... but I just can't help it... you're such a beautiful person, you do so much and are so brave and I really admire that... it makes me want to be with you forever..." Pipit said, blushing and stroking Link's knuckles with his thumbs. Link's heart pounded in his chest. He had no idea, but Link realized he too felt the same way Pipit did for him. Link blushed a bright red and looked around, to be sure no one would hear his reply. He leaned in close. "I... I really like you too... and I know we can find ways to keep ... us ... a secret. I really love you Pipit... I dreamed of the day you and I confess..." Link said quietly, offering a warming smile to Pipit. 

 

After a few minutes of talking lovingly to each other, the waitress brought their food, and they talked and ate. Pipit payed and helped Link up, escorting him out of the Bazaar. "We need to find a quiet place to be alone..." Pipit said, trying to think of some ideas. "What if we went to one of the small uninhabited islands?" Link suggested, looking up at Pipit. Pipit nodded, looking down at Link. "Let's do that. Fly close to me, I know one that's perfect for watching the sunset with a special someone," Pipit said with a wink. Link blushed and nodded, following Pipit to the nearest dock. Link ran off and whistled for his bird, as did Pipit. Link followed behind Pipit for a good ten minutes before they came across a small island and landed. The two birds flew off after Pipit and Link stepped off, leaving the two alone.

Pipit smiled and sat, patting the spot next to him, inviting Link to sit. Link made his way next to Pipit and plopped down next to him. "I'm so happy these small quiet islands are here..." Link said, resting his head on Pipit's shoulder. Pipit nodded his agreement, putting an arm around Link. Pipit rest his head on Link's, watching the sun as if tell beyond the sky's horizon. "Hey Link..." Pipit said, lifting his head. Link lifted his head as well and looked up at Pipit. "Yeah?" he said quietly. Pipit smiled ever so lightly and caressed Link's cheek, holding onto his chin and pulling Link closer. Pipit flicked his eyes from Link's eyes, down to his pale pink lips, and back to his eyes. Link's eyes lit up and he leaned in closer, halfway closing his eyes.

Before he knew it, his lips met Pipit's and his eyes had fully closed. Link took in the feeling of Pipit's lips on his own, admiring how gentle but loving the kiss was. Pipit's lips were so soft, and were still so gentle as they moved their lips in sync for a moment. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other and smiled, a bright blush visible on either of their faces. Pipit took Link's hands in his own. "Link, will you go out with me?" Pipit said, looking at Link longingly. Link felt his heart pound, and blushed brighter than before. "Of course I will, I... I love you..." Link said, smiling happily and letting out a short breath. 

Pipit smiled brighter than day and couldn't feel happier. "While we do have to keep secret during the day, perhaps at night we could head out just outside and look at the moon together... and while you'll still be here for a few more days, we can do that now and see what it's like?" Pipit asked, looking to Link. Link nodded. "Of course we can, why not tomorrow night? I'm a bit tired from today... I don't mean to sound mean by not wanting to tonight, I'm just..." Link yawned, feeling the how late it was crawl on his back. "Really tired..." he finished, looking out at the darkening horizon. "Sure, tomorrow night is fine. Let's head back, it's getting late," Pipit said, standing up and offering his hand. Link took Pipit's hand and stood, leaping off the small island and whistling for his bird, Pipit following closely behind.

When they arrived back at the Knight Academy, they stood outside the doors a moment. Link turned to Pipit and blushed, looking into his eyes. Locked in each other's loving gaze, they kissed silently and held the kiss for a moment. When they pulled apart Link said, "I love you... I'll see you in the morning" he said, opening the door and letting Pipit in first. They kissed one last time, and went to their rooms, Link looking at Pipit as he closed his door...

 

End Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter = w =
> 
> I mainly had to finish and post this chapter because it was about to be a deleted draft cri ;n;


End file.
